Alicia Barragán
|nacimiento = 8 de junio de 1987 |familiares = Hiram Cárdenas (novio) |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje |ingreso_doblaje = 12 de Septiembre de 2012 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = CharaVoz Alya Césaire.ogg |facebook = aliciabarragandoblaje |twitter = aliboop308 }}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Alicia Barragánthumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. The loud house 4.png|Luna Loud en The Loud House, su personaje mas conocido. CharaImage Rena Rouge.png|Alya Césaire / Rena Rouge en Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Helgacrumb.png|Helga Crumb en Ever After High. MHCHwe_(10).png|Casta Fierce en Monster High. Histeria DM.png|Histeria en Danger Mouse. Tuffy-the-tom-and-jerry-show-2014-52.6.jpg|Tuffy en El show de Tom y Jerry. Penguin Especial.jpg|Jayla Penguin en Enchantimals: Un nuevo hogar. Wendy BobTheBuilder2015.png|Wendy en Bob el constructor. birk-borkason-63467.jpg|Birk Borkason en Ronja, la hija del bandolero. Kathy NeoYokio.png|Kathy en Neo Yokio. Aliana PokémonXYZ.png|Aliana en Pokémon XY. Mizuki AICO Incarnation.jpg|Misuki en A.I.C.O. Incarnation. LSPC Jericho.png|Jericho en Los siete pecados capitales. Leona Miyamura.jpg|Leona Miyamura en Yamada-kun y Las Siete Brujas. SMCPrincessD.png|Princesa D en Sailor Moon Crystal. Re.zero Crusch Karsten.png|Crusch Karsten en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-. 14102380 10157470807195128 8224001847467151598 n.jpg|Kei Yakushi en Ghost Hound. GOR3dDiana.png|Diana en Los pequeños gladiadores de Roma. Legends-glinda.png|Glinda en Leyendas de Oz: El regreso de Dorothy. Verónica IC.png|Verónica en Isla Calaca. MacOS Screenshot -2.png|Wendy Wower en Grandes héroes: La serie. Instructora de piscina (TLH).jpg|Instructora en piscina comunitaria en The Loud House. Sunny dance.png|Sunny Flare en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Baile Mágico. Silver_Sable_de_Spider-Man_de_Marvel_Episodio_Take_Two.png|Silver Sablinova / Silver Sable en Spider-Man de Marvel. Dinahcanary.jpg|Dinah Drake / Canario Negro en Flecha. Lilys.png|Lily Stein en Flash y Leyendas del mañana. CMMariaRambeau.png|Maria Rambeau (Lashana Lynch) en Capitana Marvel. DYNSTYFallonCarrington.png|Fallon Carrington en Dinastía. Hermana Irene -0.PNG|Hermana Irene (Taissa Farmiga) en La monja. HTGAWMRebeccaSutter.png|Rebecca Sutter en How to Get Away with Murder. PetraJTV.png|Petra Solano / Natalia en Jane la virgen. Rosalind_CAS.png|Rosalind Walker en El mundo oculto de Sabrina. Ruby-web-desktop-2.png|Ruby en WITS Academy. LouiseInhumans.png|Louise Fisher en Inhumans (serie de TV) Crazyhead_raquel.jpg|Raquel en Crazyhead. Andreiahorta.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de la actriz brasileña Andreia Horta. Alicia Barragán es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Estudió en La Cuarta Pared: Instituto de Artes Cinematográficas. Actualmente es la voz de Alya Césaire / Rena Rouge en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Luna Loud en The Loud House. Filmografía Películas *Maria Rambeau (Lashana Lynch) en Capitana Marvel (2019) *Hermana Irene (Taissa Farmiga) en La monja (2018) *Leah (Phoebe Robinson) en Ibiza (2018) *Sra. McCann (Aliza Vellani) en Sin filtro (2018) *Chloe van Heerden (Reine Swart) en Con el demonio adentro (2017) *Carly (Anne Winters) en Mom and Dad (2017) *Carmen (Emily Chang) en Toma la 10 (2017) *Olivia Winston (Sasha Jackson) en Soldado anónimo 3: El asedio (2016) *Viola (Cara Delevingne) en Amor rebelde (2016) *Detective Ramírez (Melissa Linton) en Hija de Dios (2016) *Helen Wilder (Elisabeth Moss) en El rascacielos (2015) *Lilian Disney (Kate Katzman) en Walt el soñador (2015) *Jess Harris (Skyler Samuels) en The DUFF (2015) *Brinda (Maya Rudolph) en Hermanas (2015) *Rebecca (Jackie Tohn), Pizzazz (Kesha) en Jem y los hologramas (2015) *Lucy (Alison Pill) en Infectados (2014) *Ex embarazada, Jurado potencial 5 en El juez (2014) *Natalie (Catherine de Léan) en Rupturas por encargo (2013) *Brittany (Mageina Tovah) en La fábrica (2012) *Voces adicionales en After: Aquí empieza todo (2019) *Voces adicionales en Escape Room: Sin salida (2019) *Voces adicionales en Pantera Negra (2018) *Voces adicionales en La batalla de los sexos (2017) *Voces adicionales en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) *Voces adicionales en Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo (2016) *Voces adicionales en Volando alto (2016) *Voces adicionales en Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas (2015) *Voces adicionales en La verdad oculta (2015) *Voces adicionales en Guerra de papás (2015) *Voces adicionales en Mistress America (2015) *Voces adicionales en Escalofríos (2015) *Voces adicionales en Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego (2015) *Voces adicionales en Terminator: Génesis (2015) *Voces adicionales en Tomorrowland (2015) *Voces adicionales en El viaje más largo (2015) *Voces adicionales en McFarland: Sin límites (2015) *Voces adicionales en Mr. Right (2015) (versión Buena Vista) *Voces adicionales en Un tipo rudo 3 (2015) *Voces adicionales en A Walk Among the Tombstones (2014) *Voces adicionales en Need for Speed: La película (2014) *Voces adicionales en Muppets 2: Los más buscados (2014) *Voces adicionales en El lobo de Wall Street (2013) Series animadas *Alya Césaire / Rena Rouge en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug *Wendy en Bob el constructor (2015) *Wendy Wower en Grandes héroes: La serie *Tuffy (Temp. 2) en El show de Tom y Jerry *Casta Fierce en Monster High *Helga Crumb en Ever After High (desde 4ta temp) *Histeria en Danger Mouse (2016) *Luna Loud / Instructora en piscina comunitaria / Doble de Luna en The Loud House *Twinkle Shine / Lily Lace (ep. 9, Temp. 7) / Raspberry (ep. 12, Temp. 7) / Valley Glamour (ep. 4, Temp. 8) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Jayla Penguin en Enchantimals: Un nuevo hogar *Eartha / Insertos en Mysticons *Voces adicionales en Rocket Monkeys *Voces adicionales en Padre de familia *Voces adicionales en Academia Skylanders *Voces adicionales en Littlest Pet Shop (Temp. 1-3) *Voces adicionales en Viva el Rey Julien *Voces adicionales en VeggieTales en casa *Voces adicionales en Polly Pocket *Voces adicionales en Escandalosos *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras del Gato con Botas *Voces adicionales en Turbo FAST Películas animadas [[Kath Soucie|'Kath Soucie']] *Tuffy en Tom y Jerry en: Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate *Tuffy en Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz Otros: *Patricia en Barbie: Escuadrón secreto *Diana en Los pequeños gladiadores de Roma *Glinda en Leyendas de Oz: El regreso de Dorothy *Voces adicionales en Coco *Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: La película *Voces adicionales en Los Pitufos en la aldea perdida *Voces adicionales en Un jefe en pañales *Voces adicionales en Trolls *Voces adicionales en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron *Voces adicionales en La era de hielo: Choque de mundos *Voces adicionales en Mortadelo y Filemón contra Jimmy el Locuaz *Voces adicionales en Hotel Transylvania 2 *Voces adicionales en Un show más: La película *Voces adicionales en Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua *Voces adicionales en Los pingüinos de Madagascar Especiales animados * Sunny Flare en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Baile Mágico Series de TV Juliana Harkavy *Dinah Drake / Canario Negro (II) en Flecha *Dinah Drake / Canario Negro (II) en Flash *Dinah Drake / Canario Negro (II) en Leyendas del mañana Christina Brucato *Lily Stein en Flash *Lily Stein en Leyendas del mañana Monica Barbaro *Anna Valdez en Policías de Chicago *Anna Valdez en Chicago Justice Otros: *Rosalind Walker (Jaz Sinclair) en El mundo oculto de Sabrina *Detective Louise Rayburn (Nina Toussaint-White) en Guardaespaldas *Louise Fisher (Ellen Woglom) en Inhumans *Princesa Elizabeth (Jodie Comer) en La princesa blanca *Fallon Carrington (Elizabeth Gillies) en Dinastía (2017) *Veronica Sinclair / Roulette (Dichen Lachman) en Supergirl *Petra Solano (Yael Grobglas) en Jane the Virgin *Rebecca Sutter (Katie Findlay) en How to Get Away with Murder *Betsy Ross (Nikki Reed) en La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow *Raquel (Susan Wokoma) en Crazyhead *Danny James (Jaime Lee Kirchner) en Bull *Fara Sherazi (Nazanin Boniadi) en Homeland *Farah Black (Jade Eshete) en Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency *Kat Rance (Brianne Howey) en El exorcista: La serie *Maureen en Los 100 *Voces adicionales en Between *Riverdale *The Messengers Anime *Leona Miyamura en Yamada-kun y Las Siete Brujas *Kiyōka Kagami en SWORDGAI *Princesa D en Sailor Moon Crystal *Crusch Karsten en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- *Kathy en Neo Yokio *Misuki en A.I.C.O. Incarnation *Birk Borkason en Ronja, la hija del bandolero *Kei Yakushi en Ghost Hound *Aliana en Pokémon XY *Jericho en Los siete pecados capitales *Miembro del consejo #4 en Knights of Sidonia *Voces adicionales en La magia de Zero *Voces adicionales en Devilman Crybaby *Voces adicionales en El bosque del piano *Voces adicionales en La canción perdida Películas de anime * Voces adicionales en El niño y la bestia Telenovelas y series brasileñas Andreia Horta * Simone Capillati en Laberintos del corazón (2013) * María Clara Medeiros de Mendonça e Albuquerque en Imperio (2014-2015) * Joaquina da Silva Xavier/Rosa de la Intercesión Divina Raposo Viegas en La dama de la libertad (2016) Débora Falabella *Rayane Gurgel "Ray" en Ojos sin culpa (2014) *Verónica Maia en Nada será como antes (2016) *Irene Steiner/Solange Lima en Querer sin límites (2017) Cléo Pires *Katia Cámara en El cazador (2014) *Tamara Velasquez en Aguanta corazón (2016) Maria Casadevall *Jimena García en Los días eran así (2017) *Julia Bravo en Isla de hierro (2018-presente) Olívia Torres *Valentina Reséndiz en La Fiesta (2014) *Débora Matoso en Totalmente diva (2015-2016) Otros: *Joana Rangel (Bel Kutner) / Natasha Veiga de Assis Brito (Sophia Abrahão) en Rastros de mentiras de TV Azteca (2013-2014) *Sandra (Roberta Almeida) en La sombra de Helena (2014) *Diana Ferreira (Thaís Melchior) en ¡Victoria! (2014-2015) *Magali (Lyv Ziese) en Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida (2014-2015) *Tina (Monique Alfradique) en Reglas del juego (2015-2016) *Yumi Tanaka (Jacqueline Sato) en Sol naciente (2016-2017) Videojuegos * Narradora de Valentino Rossi: The Game * Voces adicionales en The Evil Within 2 * Voces adicionales en Prey Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Bond Moving Media & Networks *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF *Jarpa Studio *Ki Audio *KiteTeam *MainFrame *Labo *Larsa *New Art Dub *Producciones Grande *Ruido Records *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. *WG Enlaces Externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA